Barbers and hairdressers utilize many implements during the execution of their jobs. From scissor to various brushes and combs, chemicals and numerous other tools are used during the cutting and styling of a client's hair. Sterilization and cleanliness are not only important for the client and the barber, most states provide strict regulation about cleaning and use of various implements in order to prevent the spread of bacteria, lice and other illnesses.
During the process of cutting hair, the hair remnants typically fall on the client's neck and shoulder area. It is standard for clients to have a salon cape draped around their shoulder so as to prevent the hair from coming in contact with the clients clothes. While most of the hair falls onto the floor or the salon cape, inevitably some of the hair clings to the neck, ears and face of the client receiving a haircut. Hairdressers and barbers will use small towels and other similar devices to attempt to remove the hair clippings but these do not work as well as a brush. One problem with conventional brushes is that they are not allowed for repetitive use by most state health boards. The use of a brush on more than one client is a violation of health regulations in most states.
Accordingly, there is a need for a brush that is effective at removing hair from the neck and face area of a person who has received a haircut wherein the brush includes a brush element having a plurality of bristles that is releasably secured to the handle so as to facilitate the removal of the brush element and the replacement with a new unused brush element.